1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to child motion devices, and more particularly to a device for supporting a child and imparting a soothing motion to the child.
2. Description of Related Art
Child motion devices such as conventional pendulum swings and bouncers are known in the art. These types of devices are often used to entertain and, sometimes more importantly, to sooth or calm a child. A child is typically placed in a seat of the device and then the device is used to swing the child in a reciprocating pendulum motion. In the case of a bouncer, a child is placed in the seat and vertical oscillating movement of the child results from the child's own movement or external force applied to the seat by someone else such as a parent.
Research has shown that many babies or children are not soothed or calmed down by these types of motion, but that these same children may be more readily calmed or soothed by motion imparted by a parent or adult holding the child. Parents often hold their children in their arms and in front of their torso and move in a manner that is calming and/or soothing to the child. Such movements can include side-to-side rocking, light bouncing up and down, or light rotational swinging as the parent either swings their arms back and forth, rotates their torso from side-to-side, or moves in a manner combining these motions.
Many types of child motion devices do not typically provide multiple different optional seating positions and arrangements for the child or multiple optional motion characteristics. A typical child motion device has only a single seating orientation and a single motion characteristic that can be provided for a child placed in the seat. A number of these types of devices are motorized to impart automatic and continuous movement to the child seat. These devices typically mount the motor above the head of a child within the device. The motor can be a noisy nuisance for the child. Additionally, the drive takes up space above the seat, which can make it difficult for an adult to position a child in the device. Furthermore, these devices typically provide motion about a single pivot axis, thereby limiting the type of motion characteristic provided.
Other alternative motion devices are known as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,217 discloses a child seating device that can function as a rocker and has curved bottom rails so that the device can simulate a rocking chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,499 discloses a motor driven rocker with a base and a seat that can be attached to the base. The base incorporates a drive system that can move the seat in a rocking chair-type motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,902 discloses a complex apparatus in a pendulum-type swing. Its seat moves in a manner such that a component of its travel path includes a side-to-side arcuate path in a somewhat horizontal plane (see FIG. 9 of the patent). U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,994 discloses another child swing wherein the base is formed having a first stationary part and a second part that can be turned or rotated by a parent within the first part. The seat swings in a conventional pendulum-like manner about a horizontal axis and a parent can rotate the device within the stationary base part to change the view of the child seated in the seat.
What is therefore needed is a child motion device that provides a motion characteristic not achieved by conventional motion devices.